Cosas de la vida
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: 15 drabbles sobre Yoshino y Shikaku, para la tabla Angst de 15drabbles de Livejournal COMPLETA


**Disclaimer: **"Naruto Shippuden" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**Tabla Angst- "Cosas de la vida".**

**#01- Soledad (100 palabras):**

La vida de un shinobi nunca es fácil. La muerte puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando para acechar.

Por eso, cuando su marido y su hijo parten a alguna misión, no come ni duerme en paz, porque siempre ha temido a una sola cosa en la vida. A perderlos, a que la dejen sola en ese mundo hostil y cada vez más sanguinario.

-Vuelvan con vida, por favor- les dice siempre que se despiden, inclinándose para que sus hombres no vean sus lágrimas de preocupación.

Y vuelve a la rutina de quedarse sola en casa, esperando; rezando.

**#02- Sueños (128 palabras):**

Cuando mira las nubes desde el tejado de su casa, siempre sueña. Ya tiene todo el futuro planeado, para así no gastar energía en tener que pensar todo en su momento.

Se imagina con una mujer bonita- la ha visto, es de cabellos oscuros, largos y de piel fina- y con dos hijos, un niño y una niña, para que así no halla conflictos. La casa ya la tiene asegurada- heredará la de sus padres cuando sea mayor de edad-, así que ya tiene listo su plan de vida.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunta Inoichi, quien está visitándolo-. Tienes una cara de soñador…

-Ya no soñaré más.

Se pone de pie, y parte a buscar a la chica que será parte de ellos, para que los cumpla todos.

**#03- Réquiem (121 palabras):**

Abrió los ojos, y la negrura del lugar lo abrumó. Todo era sangre, humaredas, volutas, polvo y muerte. Todo aquello era desolador.

-¿Le temes a la muerte?- preguntó su contrincante, blandiendo una espada larga, que a la distancia, más parecía una guadaña.

-No- respondió atrevidamente Shikaku, buscando un kunai en su bolsillo derecho.

-Eres estúpido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo a su alrededor era de un blanco inmaculado. Inclusive el reflejo que se proyectaba a través de sus parpados era de ese color.

La muerte parecía hermosa con esa aura de paz que le rodeaba el cuerpo, mientras las sangre se le escapada de las venas.

-_Al menos, no te dejo sola, Yoshino_- pensó el shinobi, mientras la muerte le consumía de a poco.

**#04- Cambio (135 palabras):**

-Te ves… más bonita- dijo Shikaku, sentándose en la mesa.

Yoshino, en la cocina, sigue preparándole el desayuno.

-No digas tonterías- responde, mientras arregla todo para llevar a servirlo-. Estoy igual que siempre.

-No es verdad- refuta el hombre, y cuando al fin la tiene cerca, la toma de la muñeca con suavidad y le obliga a mirarlo.

Busca entre sus ojos chocolate aquello que sólo sus ancestros saben ver en la mirada de alguien. Algo que sólo se puede ver en una mujer.

De improviso, la suelta, poniendo cara de asombro.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunta su mujer, intrigada por el rictus que a puesto.

-Nada- responde presto, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro-. Ya notarás el cambio.

Yoshino lo golpea con la sartén en la cabeza por no explicarle más sobre el asunto.

**#05- Sangre (172 palabras):**

No se atreve a mirar su cuerpo completamente cubierto por cortes no porque la escena le parezca atroz, sino, porque es el hombre de su vida el que se debate contra la muerte. Maldito él y su afán por ser shinobi, ¿por qué no se quedó como médico como el resto de su familia?.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- se atreve a preguntarle.

-Mejor, creo- responde Shikaku, escupiendo un poco más de sangre.

-Será mejor que te llevemos al hospital, Shikaku. Tú cuerpo no resistirá mucho sin atenderse- sugiere Chouza, impactado ante la condición en la que terminó su amigo.

-Deja que los enfermeros del clan me atiendan…

-Maldita sea, deja de hacerte el héroe y ¡hazle caso a tus amigos!- responde Yoshino, histérica-. Llévenselo, por favor, yo avisaré a sus padres.

Inoichi por un lado, y Chouza por el otro lo cargan, tratando de hacerle lo más confortable el viaje hacia el hospital, mientras Yoshino se queda atrás mirando la estela de sangre que deja su marido en la entrada de su hogar.

**#06- Vida (233 palabras):**

Yoshino y Shikamaru duermen tranquilos sobre el camastro del hospital, mientras Shikaku los observa porque ambos son lo más hermoso que puede haber en el mundo. Con cuidado, acomoda un mechón sudoroso del cabello de su esposa tras su oreja, y con la otra mano, acaricia la cabecita de su hijo.

-_Todo el círculo está completo_- pensó, tal como le había dicho su padre cuando le contó que su familia crecería-. _Todo por lo que luchaste, ha valido la pena._

-¿Shikaku?.

Yoshino ha despertado y luce pálida, pero nunca le ha parecido más linda de como lo está ahora.

-Tranquila, ¿te duele mucho?.

La mujer niega, pero él sabe que se está haciendo la fuerte. Por un momento ambos callan y sus miradas se dirigen al pequeño bulto que la mujer sostiene en sus brazos.

-Es increíble que esta cosita tan linda la hayamos creado nosotros- murmura Yoshino, jugando con los deditos de su hijo.

-Es increíble que tú me hayas dado el honor de crear una vida contigo- responde Shikaku, sin ocultar la emoción que le embarga.

Enternecida por sus palabras, la mujer se acerca como puede a él y se besan con cariño.

-Gracias- dice ella, mientras se sienta en la cama, dispuesta a despertar a su pequeño para darle de comer.

-Gracias a ti- responde el shinobi, besándola de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas de felicidad se entremezclan en su barba.

**#07- Mañana (111 palabras):**

Se levantó con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Sabía que las cosas en la aldea no estaban nada bien, pero no había querido hacerse una idea preconcebida de ello. Mas aquella espina clavada en el corazón no dejaba de hundirse en él; desangrándola de angustia.

Sintió otro de esos temblores y posteriormente una explosión que destruyó dos casas distantes a la suya, las cuales quedaron resumidas a polvo absoluto.

-Sólo espero que estén bien- dijo al viento causado por el ataque de Pain, en espera de que sus rezos fuesen escuchados.

Pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que si ellos sobrevivían los ataques, el mañana sería un milagro.

**#08- Lluvia (133 palabras):**

Le temía a la lluvia. A su ímpetu que a veces era destructivo, a la fuerza con que mecía los árboles. Le temía a las gotas que a veces se parecían a las lágrimas que derramaba cuando Shikaku demoraba en sus misiones. Le temía al aliento gélido que se escapaba por entre sus labios y que parecía el último soplo de la vida.

Sobre todo, temía al frío con que rodeaba sus noches- especialmente aquellas donde su marido no estaba-, porque le susurraba palabras trágicas en el oído.

Pero amaba aquellas noches de lluvia donde hacía el amor con su esposo como si ambos fuesen una tormenta desatada, y después caían rendidos, y él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la protegía del viento, el frío y la lluvia fría típica de Konoha.

**#09- Piel (147 palabras):**

Una embestida, otra y otra. Unas salvajes, otras dulces y tiernas, como la primera vez. Algunas temblorosas, algunas más atrevidas. Todo era perfecto si Shikaku le hacía el amor.

Sus labios entreabiertos, cálidos, con esos jadeos que la hacían perder la cabeza. Sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, rodeándola, sosteniéndola; demandándola. Sus embates, fuertes, poseyéndola; marcándola.

Y su piel, tostada por las misiones, que se fundía con la de ella, que le entregaba su calor, sus gotas de sudor. Que le demostraba que la amaba porque temblaba con ella al mismo tiempo, que se estremecía con sus besos.

No podría vivir sin sentir esa piel que le calentaba las piernas y le derretía el centro, que la reclamaba suya; que no daba tiempo a descansar. Que es calidez, protección, aplomo y seguridad.

Porque esa piel era tan suya como la propia, porque ese hombre sería suyo para siempre.

**#10- Luces (100 palabras):**

Cuando su mujer abría los ojos cada mañana, era como si las luces de las estrellas le cegasen la razón. Aquel brillo deslumbrante le paralizaba la circulación, aceleraba su pulso y lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca; lelo.

Toda ella era luz, como la luz que asombra a quien la ve por primera vez. Como el preso, que perdido entre tanta oscuridad, no ha conocido lo hermoso de la vida en libertad.

Y embarazada, mirando las estrellas, parecía ella una de ellas, como si fuera algo revelador, como aquella vez que con ojos; lleno de luces su vida.

**#11- Ojos (139 palabras):**

No había mejor cosa en el mundo para él que mirar los ojos chocolates de su esposa mientras hacían el amor en la cocina, en el baño o donde el brío los pillase.

Verlos era una mezcla de chocolate derretido y brillantes en la superficie. Eran acuosos, achinados, sombríos y sobre todo; apasionados.

Con ellos expresaba todo: su amor, su odio, y su recelo.

Mas odiaba ver sus ojos llorar cuando le veía llegar, marcado de sus batallas, con sangre en su rostro, y con ese rictus de pecador arrepentido. Porque sabía que esas lágrimas no eran por el dolor que podría sentir ella misma; sino por el dolor que él sentía dentro de sí al arrebatar una alma.

Aquellos ojos eran tan transparentes que a veces, le asustaban, pero agradecía que con ellos, le curase el alma atormentada.

**#12- Caminos (215 palabras):**

La conoció un día de lluvia en Konoha. Ella, con su largo pelo al viento, corría como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al puesto de dulces, cargando una canasta repleta de ellos. En medio del camino, chocaron sin querer- él iba distraído, mirando las nubes grises- y a pesar de que, como un caballero, le ofreció sus más sinceras disculpas y la ayudó a ponerse de pie; ella apenas y le miró, y dando un bufido, siguió su carrera.

Después de su accidentado encuentro. Shikaku siguió caminando los mismos senderos durante más de una semana, sin volver a verla. Estaba desesperanzado, y ni siquiera sus más fieles amigos lograban reconfortarlo.

-Ya volverás a toparte con ella- le dijo un día Chouza, palmeándole la espalda.

Inoichi sonrió como apoyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había chocado con un shinobi que le pareció conocido- y sobre todo, atractivo-, pero su comportamiento no había sido el correcto, por eso, y aunque le espiaba detrás de un grueso sakura mientras él hacía el mismo recorrido una y otra vez; no se atrevía a cruzarse nuevamente con él.

No tenía cara para mirarlo después de lo amable y gentil que había sido con ella.

Quizás, pensó Yoshino, cuando estuviese lista para disculparse y sus dangos fuesen más sabrosos; sus caminos volverían a encontrarse.

**#13- Corazón (330 palabras):**

_Matar a alguien no era fácil, toda vida arrancada te deja dentro del alma una cicatriz que se lleva onda en el alma. A ratos dan ganas de sacarse el corazón para dejar de sufrir, por muy mala persona que halla sido aquel a quien mataste. _

_A mi me penan mis fantasmas, soy joven, pero de tanta muerte- y de tantos muertos- que cargo, siento que esto que llaman corazón ya no sirve de nada. A ratos me pregunto, ¿alguien podrá amar de verdad a un shinobi que tiene las manos teñidas de sangre?. Es difícil saberlo; yo no tengo a nadie._

Shikaku vagaba nuevamente por donde se cruzase alguna vez con una chica empapada con la lluvia que le puso el corazón a mil. Ya no la había vuelto a ver, y tenía la certeza de que esta vez no sería la excepción.

De pronto, algo detrás de él le llamó la atención. Se volteó lento, no era su mejor día, y estaba dispuesto a soltar un millón de sandeces con tal de que le dejaran tranquilo. Si era Inoichi o Chouza, juraba golpearlos para que le dejasen en paz.

Mas fue una sorpresa grande para su alma encontrarse con su niña empapada, esta vez seca, y con algo entre las manos.

-Hola- le dijo, lo más respetuosamente que pudo.

-Hola- respondió ella, con un gracioso sonrojo en sus mejillas juveniles-. Lamento interrumpir tu paseo, pero creo que me comporté mal contigo la otra vez- se calló, como asustada, mirándolo finamente a los ojos.

Algo dentro de Shikaku se movió.

-Hice unos dangos, no se si te gusten, pero de todas maneras quería agradecerte que aquella vez fueses tan amable.

Él asintió, y cuando se acercó para recibir el paquete, sus manos se rozaron por _casualidad_.

Ese algo dentro de Shikaku se removió con más fuerza que antes.

-Bueno, adiós.

Y tan rápido como apareciese, su niña ex empapada se fue, dejándole una sensación de reconforte en el corazón.

**#14- Viaje (197 palabras):**

-Debo irme y lo sabes- dijo Shikaku, terminando de ordenar su escaso equipaje de shinobi.

-Otros pueden hacer esta misión por ti, te suplico que no vayas.

-No puedo delegar mis responsabilidades en otros, Yoshino. Lo sabes y lo haz sabido desde que te casaste conmigo.

-¡Lo sé!, pero te ruego que no vayas. Tengo un mal presentimiento…- terció, apretándose las manos, aprehensivamente.

Shikaku se volteó a mirarle y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

-También sabes que algún día es posible que no vuelva de un viaje.

-No digas eso…- le suplicó con la mirada-. No me digas eso.

El hombre apoyó su frente en la de ella, sonriendo tristemente.

-Vamos a acabar con Taka y Akatsuki como sea, no me importa si tengo que morir por eso.

-¡A mi sí me importa!.

-Mi amor, si no vuelvo, algún día tú irás a donde yo esté…

-No quiero que vayas ahora…

-Entiéndeme, te lo pido. No quiero irme sabiendo que estas enfadada.

Yoshino se deshizo de todo contacto, separándose.

-Ve- fue lo último que le dijo.

No se besaron, porque querían creer que no sería la última vez que se viesen.

**#15- Infinito (242 palabras):**

Había un abismo infinito entre Shikaku y Yoshino: el ser shinobi.

No era que ella no comprendiese ese estilo de vida- es más, había sido una de ellos cuando pequeña, pero lo abandonó a causa de problemas personales-, pero había cosas que no podía soportar.

El que tuviesen que arriesgar su vida continuamente para salvar a toda Konoha. Lo entendía, había que proteger a la siguiente generación, pero, ¿a costa de la vida de inocentes?. ¿Qué gloria podía haber en ello?.

Shikaku la comprendía en parte, sabía lo doloroso que era perder amigos, familiares y personas queridas en batalla. Sabía lo que era la muerte, el sufrimiento; el arrepentimiento, pero no podía comprender el por qué, de un tiempo hasta ahora, ella se ponía cada vez más voluble a que se fuese de misiones. ¿Acaso no comprendía que esa era la vida que él quería llevar?.

El ser shinobi, para ella, era morir por los demás, aunque a veces los demás no valieran lo mismo que la vida de quien los protegía.

El ser shinobi para él era un honor, un emblema y una carga que se porta con orgullo en el pecho, que te hace hombre y te da la posibilidad de sopesar la vida.

Por eso, nunca estarían de acuerdo.

Porque ella no comprendería el lazo infinito que te une a las demás personas que componen el mundo.

Pero él no entendería el infinito dolor que te causa la muerte.


End file.
